


Church Bells

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cameos, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: My imagining of what happened to Jays biological Parents inspired by the song Church Bells by Carrie Underwood
Relationships: Cliff Gordon/Jay Walker's Mother
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Church Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is brief but still listen to the song as a lot of elements are based off the song with my twist. I do hope you like it!

To say Liberty Harrison was beautiful was an understatement born to a small village family, she had a soft heart-shaped face doe-like electric eyes, nothing else was special except for one thing. She was chosen, whether it be by the First Spinjitzu Master or by the Writers. The doe-eyed blonde was to carry the lineage tied into her mother's heritage for Generations before her for she was the next Elemental Master of Lightning.

Her life growing up had been a relatively normal close-knit family that didn't have much in material or Money matters, but it never made any difference to them. The night she turned 18 she decided on her favorite activity as a way to celebrate ...dancing. It was at the same place she'd gone to for years. She had an energetic playful spirit, but this time it was different for the first time she met a strange man from Ninjago City who was visiting the Village for an acting gig for a new movie.

His name was Clifford Ray Gordon she wasn't the only one who was smitten immediately the man strode with confidence and took her hand leading her to the dance floor and well we all know what happened from there, few dates here and there, he showered her in diamonds roses and anything she wished for, that the young woman wasn't used to but she took it as a quirk of her beloved. 

He was quite wealthy after all. He came from money, his Mother a Lawyer and his stepfather in the new Arcade business, even his baby brother was taking over the Robotics industry he himself he was a rising star, he had had a few very big roles. He had told her this early into their relationship and it didn't bug her, that same night she divulged her duty as Ninjagos protector he in turn did not mind.

Their wedding happened during the wild Serpentine Wars, just before she was called to the front lines to do her duty, that's when it fell went apart,

The Master of Lightning came home to a horrific thing… her beloved new husband in bed with another woman, his demeanor from then on had immediately changed, she had noticed it first during the wedding but thought nothing of it that he was just having a bad day for whatever reason even though it was supposed to be a happy occasion, 

On that day what she didn't know was he had grown bored of her, the young entertainer felt trapped, he wanted the thrill of the chase. Being tied to her wasn't what he wanted, thus life from then on was a literal hell for the electric blue blonde-haired woman 

Her husband would come home ready to fight drunk and disorderly, she didn't and couldn't bring herself to use the abilities she wielded on the man she still loved. She only covered the marks she received from him with the latest makeup he'd bring home and throw at her. 

She'd hold parties at the local Country Clubs to keep up her persona of a prestigious trophy wife as she only saw herself along with the rest of her Socialite 'friends' everyone with their plastic masks complimented her and her husband how happy they appeared. 

Then she found herself in the worst possible situation she was expecting their first child, she thought and held a glimmer of hope her beloved would be happy and ease up. However her raven-haired husband did not take to this kindly, he disowned the child saying it wasn't his even though he was the cheater she always stayed faithful.

Throughout her pregnancy he always hit her, we all know what he was trying to do. Fortunately, or unfortunately, their son was born into this very unhappy family but soon Clifford Gordon turned all his tendencies onto the poor defenseless child.

That was when she finally had enough of her inner warrior spirit breaking free, Lightning crackling grabbing the revolver he usually kept in a safe that he had one-night drunkenly told her the code to. 

She loaded it as he came home again already looking for a fight with his wife and baby, however, this night would not be the same to his horror he found a gun pointed right at him, though in his inebriated state he did not comprehend that she had had enough he only laughed and lunged at the two, the blonde-haired woman pulling the trigger, not even stopping to see if the bullet had killed the man as he fell to the floor she darted, the baby crying awoken by the bang of the Gun

She hitchhiked trying to get away dodging law enforcement, finally coming across a junkyard she ducked as a woman and man walked by the stack they were talking about how they should apply to adopt one of the local children to start a family since they could not have one naturally

She knew that the police would be looking for her realization struck her hard she could not keep her beloved child but these two they'd give him the home she wished she could have and so with tears In her eyes she waited till they walked into the decently sized trailer the lights switched off. 

She gave her son one last kiss to his forehead and gave him a hint of his heritage she placed a note hastily scribbled and the key to the door of the manor, 

She figured he could find out what a true monster his father was and forever leave the family and stay with the people he should see as his new Mom and Dad 

As the rain started coming down quite a cliche really, Liberty Gordon, now-former master of lightning ran off into the darkness most likely never to see her son again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiddos and comments make my day I hope you all liked it!


End file.
